


Календарь

by TsissiBlack, WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: Календарь [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Однажды скучающему Барнсу попался в руки интересный календарь





	Календарь

Баки стоял в холле большого торгового центра и маялся от скуки. Стив, смущаясь, отпросился “буквально на десять минут” — понятное дело, пошел за подарком. Еще бы — Рождество, их первое мирное Рождество года, наверное, с сорокового. Или с сорок первого?  
Он мог бы посидеть в кафе, но там было битком — все кинулись, как и Роджерс, скупать всякую ерунду в последний момент. И вот Баки, позаботившись обо всем заранее, вынужден стоять в чертовом холле у чертова киоска с журналами, газетами, открытками и прочей мелочевкой — где справедливость, а?  
Справедливость неожиданно обнаружилась на вертушке с надписью “Распродажа”. Красочный календарь с полуобнаженными мужиками — что может быть лучше?  
Баки снял с самого верха глянцево блеснувший календарь и принялся листать. Похоже, это было какое-то мелкотиражное издание, потому что мускулистые потные мужики, отснявшиеся для него, точно не были профессиональными моделями. Об этом говорила и легкая вынужденность поз, и незатонированные шрамы, и неровный “рабочий” загар. Баки нравилась эта неидеальность, а потому, открыв с января, он принялся рассматривать мускулистые сиськи какого-то блондинчика со вздернутым носом и белесыми ресницами, его художественно закопченный торс и милого щенка лабрадора у ног. Щенок был похож на Стива, и Баки, хмыкнув, перевернул страницу.  
На июле он замер, как перед криокамерой. Вроде ничего особенного, но черт его подери, если он не знал, кому принадлежала широченная спина, расчерченная по ребрам тонкими шрамами ножевых. Ожоги, запятнавшие отлично поработанные плечи, были новыми, и Баки с замиранием сердца проследил их пальцами, помня другое — ощущение гладкой, почти нежной кожи.

 _Горячий пар клубами поднимается к невысокому потолку. В остальном пространстве холодно, и Зимний инстинктивно тянется к теплу. Ему не нравится эта база, непривычно долгий период без крио, затянувшаяся миссия и нервничающие люди из ударной группы. От них пахнет страхом, и это будит в нем хищника. Загнать-напугать-задушить._  
_Командир не боится. Никогда не боялся._  
_— Зимний? — командир, прищурившись, пытается рассмотреть его сквозь клубы пара. Убирает с лица прилипшую темную прядь и смотрит исподлобья, так, что внутри, в груди, что-то тяжело, со скрежетом и скрипом проворачивается. — Чего тебе?_  
_Он стоит и не может пошевелиться. Командир совершенен физически. Настолько, насколько может быть совершенен человек, владеющий не менее совершенным оружием. Он будит голод. Тяжелый, темный, от которого теплеет в животе, а ниже становится твердо._  
_Командир, казалось, понял. Скалится._  
_— Оголодал, а, принцесса?_  
_Зимний молчит. Делает вид, что не понимает, ему не положено, нельзя понимать._  
_— Функциональность в норме, — отчитывается он, но командир смотрит на его пах. И Зимний делает шаг ближе, нарушая инструкции, готовый получить шокером, готовый ко всему. Проводит живой ладонью по мокрому плечу и сжимает его до синяков._  
_Вода барабанит по толстой коже тактической куртки и паром оседает на бионике, а командир смотрит недобро, и внутри у него такая же тьма, как у Зимнего._  
_— Снимай сбрую, — приказывает он._  
_Зимний сбрасывает с себя все, кидает на влажный холодный пол костюм, аккуратно пристраивает сверху оружие и шагает под теплые струи, вжимается в жесткое горячее тело. И ему неправильно. Слишком горячо, слишком больно в груди. Командир касается его всего, везде, но это не касания техников и медперсонала. От них горячо. Они разгоняют по телу живой огонь, и он горит в нем, трется о живое горячее тело. Командир трогает его внизу, проводит ладонью, и Зимний толкается бедрами в кольцо крепких пальцев, лижет его шею, как собака, покусывает плечо. Благодарность, преданность, еще что-то горячее, выбивающееся из регламента и предписаний, выплескивается из него, дестабилизируя, расшатывая внутри какие-то хитрые винтики, и вместе с тем командир будто щелкнул прикладом, собирая его. И он благодарно скользит к его ногам, смотрит снизу вверх, ведет губами по крепкому стволу, берет в рот, и от тихих стонов, будто застревающих у командира в горле, ему самому хорошо. Тепло. Правильно._

_***_

_Голова гудит после обнуления, в теле отголоски хлесткой боли, а он смотрит на командира и помнит неровный загар, обрывающийся на плечах, запах его кожи, звериное, жадное, что он будит в нем, их жаркое сплетение на скрипучей койке какого-то безымянного убежища, податливую тесноту его тела, росчерки от ножа на ребрах, животное желание пометить, подмять под себя, распластать, толкаясь членом в нежное нутро, драть, вцепившись зубами в холку, наполнить собой, своим семенем, запахом, а потом вылизать расслабленного, подлезть головой под ладонь._  
_— Какое же ты животное, принцесса, — звучит в голове усталый, чуть хриплый голос. — Иди сюда._  
_Командир целует его, и губы у него нежные изнутри. Как он сам там, внизу, скользко-розовый, уязвимый._  
_“Я твой”, — хочется сказать Зимнему, но он не решается._  
_— Не мой, — будто услышав, вздыхает командир. — Сверну я себе шею ради твоих прекрасных глаз, Зимний._  
_Зимний смотрит на его крепкую шею, осторожно трогает жетоны и кладет на нее ладонь, обещая сберечь._

Баки не заметил, как подошел Стив.  
— Я все ку… пил… — успел сказать тот и замер, рассматривая фото, стремительно, жарко краснея, чего с ним не случалось уже очень давно. — Брок, — одними губами произнес он, и Баки хмыкнул, понимая, что не его одного пускали чуть дальше, чем предписывал регламент и служебная этика.  
— Кажется, я знаю, где мы встретим Рождество, — Баки бросил продавцу доллар и, сложив календарь, посмотрел название. Пожарная бригада, надо же. — Стив, мы едем в Джерси.


End file.
